113924-have-you-seen-crimson-badlands
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- *Pinch* :) Oh. My bad. Here you go! Thanks =) | |} ---- ---- We're not nasty! Come here and let us hug you! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh Snap. He just called the OP a "2014'er". | |} ---- ---- My friend was joking around about how half of the game's budget must have gone on making breathtaking scenery =) Which is a joke, of course, but can you find scenery this pretty in any other game? I can't. | |} ---- Voss Ka in SWTOR. Anywhere in Blade and Soul likewise, all of FFXIV (and some of FFXI) W* is an awesome game, with some really awesome art. But there are some games with much higher budgets, and thus much better art teams. I am not at all suggesting W* has sub par artists (they are honestly very good), but when you are comparing them to artists of such renown as Hyung-Tae Kim (B&S) and Akihiko Yoshida & Yoshitaka Amano (FFXIV) there just isn't much to say. What I will say, is MUSIC wise W* is one of if not the best scored games I've ever played. It even gives legendary composer Nobuo Uematsu a run for his money with his pieces in FFXIV. | |} ---- SWTOR scenery is pretty good but... I just like WS scenery more :) And I didn't really like FF14 graphics, there's something about it that just doesn't look right to me. And I haven't played B&S so can't comment on it, maybe I should check it out. | |} ---- The art in FFXIV is top notch (not talking graphics here). Yoshitaka Amano, as usual provides his preposterously beautiful talent to the character design process, and Akihiko brings all the beauty of his bravely default work to XIV. The Art of XIV might be among the best in any game released in the past few years.... B&S has some very great scenery and art as well. HTK has put almost a decade into it... Liking the scenery in W* is a totally different story, to each their own as they say :) and the exolabs are some of the best things I've seen in a game. But from an art snob perspective there are plenty of games with comparable or better art. Best, Naz | |} ---- I just don't see it and I'm very much into art myself. And I didn't really like any race in it either, I played a Hyur simply because I had no desire to play any other race. Which is extremely strange because in all other mmos I tried I would usually find a race or 2 that I really liked but in ff14 none of them really appealed to me. I know you love it but I was just unimpressed. But perhaps FF14's art style just isn't my thing. | |} ---- Everyone needs to start somewhere. | |} ---- To be fair, it's very difficult to objectively compare scenery in drastically different styles. WS is my favorite of the comic book/cartoony game aesthetics I've seen, but I don't know if I could fairly compare it to games with a more realistic aesthetic, as I know realism is my personal preference. And speaking of subjective tastes, I don't particularly care for WS's music at all. I turned it off a few days after launch, turned it back on once in a while to see if it got better, and always ended up turning it off again. I'm not even sure I could hum the game's theme song for you, honestly, and I've been playing the game since well before launch. *shrug* Unfortunately for people in creative professions, you're unlikely to ever please everyone. | |} ---- Oh dear god..... I'm blind now. Thanks. | |} ---- A male Aurin dancing naked, and I'm ok with that. I'm not ok with that. *bing* | |} ---- Eeeeeeh... XIV's potentially awesome scenery is neutered by an overdose on invisible walls, isolated zones, and a crushing sense of sameness resulting from there being really only four distinct "biomes", and one of those four you're just in for a few levels. It's an older game, but I absolutely adore Rift's world design. The panoramas you can get in that game are incredible. WildStar's scenery is pretty fantastic, though. I've loved every bit of it so far. :) | |} ---- ---- The only issue with amano is all of his characters on the sketch phase look like albino women. | |} ---- RIft has some stunning zones and by some I mean most of them but sometimes they were stunning to look at but painful to play in design wise. The lighting at different times of day in game is also just incredible. Rifts beautiful art and zones is the only reason I will go back and level a toon through the new zones when the expac is released It's always made me a little sad that the same team who makes those gorgeous zones is also responsible for some of the ugliest mount models ever put into a game :P Wildstar is also a very pretty game and I enjoyed every zone. It gets hate for its cartoon style but I like the style and the vibrant colours | |} ---- We all have our type, eh? | |} ---- Stay away from Chua! Points at Meya with his gun | |} ---- Pretty sure doing this looks more cute than dangerous. | |} ---- Chua dangerous | |} ---- What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over your underwear showing. | |} ---- *pokes belly* | |} ---- *sighs* Just had to mention CoH I was still playing it till it closed.. no other super hero game compares.. NONE not even CO.. which is bunch of robots really.. meh.. | |} ---- Rift's new expansion is getting good reviews. I'm happy for them. I'll have to play again sometime. | |} ---- ---- *cupcake | |} ----